


Race Ya

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Safe Boys, Teens, happy boys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: Just a bike race between our two favorite gay boys.





	Race Ya

Eddie sighed heavily as he walked to the kitchen of his home. His mother was really suffocating him all day and he needed to get out of the house, even if it was just for an hour. He knew if he gave it anymore time, he'd have a heart attack. He could just feel it building already.

He lifted the phone to his ear and dialed Richie's number. After about three rings, he answered.

"Hello?" Richie's voice was light. 

"Hey, Richie.. I really need to get out of this house.. Wanna meet up and ride our bikes around town?" Eddie's teeth grazed over his bottom lip, nervous that the other boy was already busy. 

"Sure! I'm bored out of my fuckin' mind, Ed's! See you in ten?" 

"Yeah" Eddie sighed, rolling his eyes at the nickname. "Don't ca-" CLICK. The line went dead. Eddie groaned and hung up the phone. He walked toward the door.

"I'm going to ride my bike, mom!" Eddie called out but came to a stop as the woman's voice rang in his ears.

"With who?" She asked as she filed her nails, looking up at her son.

"With friends, mom" Eddie clenched his jaw and squeezed the bottom of his shirt. She sighed.

"Be careful.. Be home before the sun goes down" she stared at him and he knew what was next. He sighed and walked over to her and leaned down to match her height. He pressed his lips against her cheek and offered a fake smile before heading back toward the door as fast as he could without running.

"Bye mommy" he called out as he went out the door before she could say anything else. As Eddie lifted his bike from the ground, he could hear Richie's shouts from down the street.

"What up my boy!" His voice filled the quiet street and Eddie shook his head. "Ready for some bike riding!?"

"Yes, Richie.." Eddie sighed but smiled. "I brought some cash. Want to go to the arcade?" Eddie knew how much Richie loved that place. Richie's face lit up with a wide grin and he nodded. Eddie got on his bike.

"Race ya?" Richie smirked. Before Eddie could argue the idea, Richie had already turned around and started to pedal his way down the road.

"Ugh, Richie!" Eddie began pedaling as fast as he could to catch up with the loud-mouthed boy. Eddie's hands were gripped tightly and his legs seemed to be moving quicker than light. Obviously, that wasn't the case. But to Eddie, it seemed so. Eddie rode up along Richie a few times but the other kid was just too fast. Eddie's heart raced and his lungs felt as though they were going to collapse. He had to slow down. 

His legs moved slower without consent from his brain. Sweat formed at his brow as he glared ahead of him at Richie.

"Come on! You're so slow!" Richie looked back at the obviously tired kid. His lips curled down to a slight frown and he looked ahead again. 

They were just a block away from the arcade.

Eddie knew Richie would win. It smashed his pride but it was just a fact. Richie had better lungs and stronger legs than he did. These thoughts ran through his head as he unknowingly started gaining some speed on him.

Richie knew Eddie struggled and he also knew how happy Eddie would get when he won at just about anything. So, Richie slowed down his legs and tapped the break a few times. In seconds, Eddie was ahead.

Eddie's eyes widened as he slowly realized that he was in first place. A determined smile grew along his face as he leaned forward on his bike and kept up his speed. He was actually going to win this!

Richie just smiled as he watched Eddie stop in front of the arcade. But he forced an annoyed expression as he rode up beside him.

"You totally cheated back there!" Richie yelled, hiding his own happiness as he saw the look of victory on Eddie's face.

"Ha! You just suck, Richie" Eddie rolled his eyes as he got off his bike. "We both know I'm just really great at racing"

"Yeah.. I guess you're right, Eds" Richie let his smile show as he got off his bike too. "You did great"


End file.
